Peterpan
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: 'You are the only one who taught me how to fly. Without the fairy dusts—nor your wings' [a BTS aka Bangtansonyeondan fanfiction : vkook / taekook / Taehyung & Jungkook oneshot]
1. Prologue

" **Peterpan** **" [oneshot]**

 **-** _ **Prolog**_ **-**

 **by. InfinitelyLove**

 **[ Taehyung × Jungkook ]**

 **Boy × Boy,**

 **if you don't like it—the close button is always right there for ya [** **]**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-'You are the only one who taught me how to fly.**

 **Without the fairy dusts—nor your wings'-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu, Jungkook terjaga di saat pintu menghasilkan bunyi serupa benturan keras dan menampilkan lelaki bersurai pirang berantakan di depan apartemennya— _terduduk dengan sebuah luka tergores di sepanjang punggung berlapis kemeja hitamnya_. Lelaki yang memiliki pahatan tegas di paras rupawannya, netra biru samudera yang begitu mengintimidasi, torehan alis yang tajam, dan rintihan suaranya yang dalam.

Jungkook yakin dirinya tidak bermimpi atau pun membaca buku dongeng sebelum tidurnya tadi. Namun ini semua menjelaskan satu hal padanya—

" **Kau siapa?"**

.

.

.

" **Kim Taehyung,** _ **your Peterpan.**_ **"**

—bahwa sebuah dongeng dapat menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang gila.

.

.

.

Jungkook adalah _lost boy—_ dan Taehyung adalah _Peterpan_ -nya. Setidaknya itu adalah pemaparan yang cukup jelas dan akurat, saat Jungkook menyadari bahwa mereka akan terbang bersama dan saling mengaitkan jemari tangan keduanya ketika mengarungi bulan.

.

.

.

Ia adalah remaja laki-laki yang memiliki banyak rahasia— _dan Taehyung adalah salah satunya._

.

.

.

 **Next / Delete?**

* * *

 **Hai :D**

 **Hihi aku ingin membuat oneshot tapi maunya nge–publish prolognya dulu…**

 **Haruskah aku lanjutkan oneshot ini atau tidak? Habisnya aku lumayan minder untuk nge-post di FFN hehehe… Maklum diriku sudah lama tidak aktif di sini :') /gaplokaja**

 **Oneshot ini ku dedikasikan untuk semua Vkook shippers yang sekarang kekurangan asupan Uke!Jungkook—seperti adikku yang cantik [ fxgurl ] !**


	2. Peterpan and The (Lost) Boy

Jungkook menjalani hari-harinya dengan sederhana—berkeliling setiap pagi mengantar susu dengan sepedanya, pergi kuliah, melayani pelanggan di rumah makan sebelah gedung apartemen kecilnya, dan melatih anak-anak kecil bagaimana melakukan _taekwondo_. Lelaki berusia sembilan belas yang menekuni kegiatan edukasi di bidang sosial itu selalu tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa lelah dan penatnya, menghibur seluruh orang dengan suara merdunya karena setiap Sabtu ia akan berada di sana—di pinggir sungai yang memantulkan warna-warni cahaya lampu kota Seoul dengan sebuah gitar yang mengiringi nyanyiannya.

.

Tanpa ia ketahui— _sosok itu akan selalu menemaninya di sana; tersenyum kecil sembari menikmati alunan suara merdunya._

* * *

" **Peterpan** **"**

 **by. InfinitelyLove**

 **[ Taehyung × Jungkook ]**

 **if you don't like it—the close button is always right there for ya [** **]**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 _ **Song rec :**_ _ **Davichi – This Love**_

FF ini aku dedikasikan untuk adik kesayangankuh **Fxgurl**. De, aku akan selalu ada untukmu :*

FF ini sudah lama sekali aku rencanakan penulisannya, tapi berhubung aku banyak kegiatan—jadi baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Hehe

 _Enjoy my fic :)_

* * *

 **.**

 **-'You are the only one who taught me how to fly.**

 **Without the fairy dusts—nor your wings'-**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook yakin sekali ia menaruh laporan mengenai pendekatan dan jenis penelitian yang diaplikasikan dalam ilmu Kesejahteraan Sosial-nya di dalam sebuah map cokelat di atas tumpukan buku pada loker; namun yang ia lihat kini hanyalah sebuah catatan tak penting milik Kim Mingyu—teman sekelasnya dimata kuliah perencanaan sosial—mengenai metodologi program pembangunan sosial efektif.

 _Sialan._

Bagaimana caranya ia pulang jika laporan yang sudah ditunggu oleh dosennya itu hilang?

Lelaki dengan bekas luka yang tertoreh di pipi kirinya itu berdecak kecil, menarik sebuah kertas putih dengan tinta hijau tua yang akhir-akhir ini sering berada di sela-sela lokernya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu; menatap tulisan dengan ukir yang mengesankan di setiap katanya—tulisan rapih yang membuat kedua sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik; _memberi hiasan manis pada wajahnya._

' _ **Kau pasti lupa kalau sudah menitipkan map-mu ke Im Changkyun.**_

 _ **Ah iya, jangan lupa tersenyum dan melantunkan sebuah lagu saat kau meninggalkan loker;**_

 _ **aku sangat menyukainya.'**_

Jungkook melipat pesan manis yang terselip di sela lokernya itu dan menyimpannya dalam tas, senyumannya luntur tergantikan oleh bahunya yang bergidik kecil karena kata-kata di pesan itu sedikit terkesan _menyeramkan—_ iya, menyeramkan karena bisa saja seseorang menaruh _pen camera_ di sekitar lokernya untuk memata-matai kegiatannya.

' _ayolah Jungkook, itu berlebihan.'_

Pemuda itu berdengus kecil, mengambil ponsel butut hadiah kakeknya yang berada di Busan dari dalam kantung celananya dengan tidak sabaran. Seingatnya, Changkyun hari ini ada rapat penting di BEM fakultasnya; bisa gawat jika ia tidak segera menemui sahabat sejak masa ingusannya itu. Jemari Jungkook mengetik nomor Changkyun yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala—untuk informasi, ingatan Jungkook sangat kuat dan otaknya luar biasa cerdas, hingga seluruh dosen mencap-nya sebagai mahasiswa bermasa depan paling cerah di kampusnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas saat panggilannya belum dijawab juga oleh Changkyun, matanya menerawang jauh ke lapangan parkir dari jendela di balik lokernya. _Seseorang_ bersurai pirangkini sedang berlari kecil dan Jungkook amat yakin pria itu menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan sebuah senyuman. Lelaki itu—lelaki yang selama ini selalu berada di dalam pengelihatannya. Lelaki yang sehari-hari terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

" _Yoboseyo?"_ Suara berat Changkyun yang terkesan buru-buru membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk kembali fokus kepada ponselnya yang kini terhubung panggilan dengan Changkyun. **"Oh,** _ **hyung!**_ **Apa kau sedang sibuk?"** Jungkook meringis kecil saat merasa pertanyaannya begitu bodoh—dan ditambah decakan halus Changkyun yang terdengar olehnya.

"Kau bertanya hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya, Kook. Jadi, ada apa?" Changkyun terkesan amat buru-buru, dan Jungkook kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya—khawatir jika ia benar-benar mengganggu sahabatnya itu. Dengan canggung— _entah oleh siapa_ —Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya pelan lalu terkekeh, mencoba untuk terdengar normal oleh Changkyun yang kini merengut kecil di sebrang telepon.

" **Begini** _ **hyung.**_ **Aku kemarin menitipkan map-ku saat kau lewat di depan lokerku, apakah terbawa olehmu** _ **hyung**_ **?"**

"Ya Tuhan, map cokelat itu maksudmu?"Jungkook reflek menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dan tersenyum senang saat mendengar Changkyun mengingat map yang ia titipkan. **"Iya,** _ **hyung!**_ **"** Jungkook kembali menggigit bibirnya saat helaan napas pelan Changkyun terdengar olehnya, _hyung-_ nya yang satu ini benar-benar sibuk bahkan saat sedang di luar kelasnya—pasti ia mengganggu kegiatan Changkyun lagi kali ini.

"Datanglah ke depan ruang rapat perhimpunan, Jungkook. Aku akan keluar dari ruangan sepuluh menit lagi."Suara Changkyun semakin terdengar lembut dan hal itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum lega dan sedikit terkekeh kecil. **"Aku akan segera ke sana,** _ **hyung.**_ **Terima kasih banyak."** Jungkook dapat dengan jelas mendengar Changkyun yang terkekeh manis.

" _No need to thanks, Jungkook. It's okay."_

Lelaki dengan kacamata tipis itu tersenyum lalu kembali bergumam 'terima kasih' sebelum Changkyun menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Matanya mengerjap dengan cara menggemaskan saat melihat pantulan sinar dari jendela di balik lokernya. Seketika memorinya mengulang kata-kata yang tersemat pada kertas kecil yang diterimanya tadi.

' _ **Ah iya, jangan lupa tersenyum dan melantunkan sebuah lagu saat kau meninggalkan loker;**_

 _ **aku sangat menyukainya.'**_

Memang pesan itu terkesan menyeramkan baginya—namun, jika tidak ada ini mungkin sekarang dirinya sudah menangis karena bingung mencari laporannya yang menghilang. Jungkook menutup lokernya, matanya melirik ke arah jendela di balik lokernya; menerka-nerka apakah pria berambut pirang tadi masih berada di sana. Pemuda dengan senyum yang manis itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, bersenandung kecil seolah hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat meninggalkan loker di lorong gedung fakultas ilmu sosialnya itu. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya, berharap pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali muncul di sana—dan hasilnya _nihil;_ Jungkook tak melihat siapa pun.

Jungkook berjalan dengan santai ke arah gedung perhimpunan, jarak gedung fakultasnya dengan gedung tersebut tidak jauh—hingga ia bisa dengan cepat tiba di sana. Pemuda bermanik hitam itu mendudukkan dirinya di lorong gedung perhimpunan—kabarnya, gedung itu sedikit angker entah karena apa dan Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu melamun dan terbawa oleh pikirannya yang terbebani janji dengan anak-anak manis di _club taekwondo_ yang biasa ia ajari. Hari ini, pukul empat sore, harusnya ia sudah berada di _club_ -nya dan membagikan banyak _mini pao_ cokelat kepada anak-anak di sana. Bibi pemilik warung sedang tertimpa rejeki hingga ia terkena imbas positifnya—Jungkook yang baik hati tentu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan uang itu tanpa membaginya.

Karena insiden menyusahkan berupa laporannya yang tiba-tiba hilang, Jungkook dengan berat hati menghubungi seluruh orang tua dari anak-anak itu—mengatakan bahwa _club_ hari ini diliburkan. Ia bisa dengan jelas membayangkan ekspresi sedih anak-anak manis yang diajarinya. _'menyebalkan.'_ Jungkook mengeluh di dalam hati, membuat bibirnya reflek maju dan mengeluarkan rengekan kecil.

Beberpa menit menunggu Changkyun, pemuda bersurai hitam itu akhirnya mendongak cepat saat bahunya di tepuk pelan oleh seseorang dengan senyum menggemaskan yang kini terkekeh di hadapannya. **"Kau sudah lama di sini?"** Suara berat Changkyun membuat Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. **"Tidak kok,** _ **hyung.**_ **"** Changkyun tertawa kecil dan mengusak surai Jungkook dengan gemas.

" **Ini map-mu, maaf jika aku lupa mengembalikannya padamu."** Ucapan Changkyun membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan dan mengerutkan dahinya lucu. **"Tidak masalah,** _ **hyung.**_ **Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena merepotkan dan mengganggu aktifitasmu."** Changkyun tersenyum kecil dan meninju lengan Jungkook dengan pelan. **"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, Kook."**

Jungkook terkekeh kecil lalu pamit kepada sahabatnya itu dengan cepat, takut dosennya yang super sibuk telah meninggalkan kampusnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan Jungkook belum juga tiba di apartemennya. Lelaki itu mengeluh kecil saat mengingat bahwa malam ini ia harus bekerja ekstra di rumah makan sederhana tempatnya bekerja. Kata Bibi Han—pemilik warung itu—hari ini akan ada keluarga besar dari apartemen blok sebelah yang merayakan ulang tahun, jadi Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena pasti tubuhnya cukup lelah setelah ini.

Manik Jungkook bergerak gusar saat ia merasa seseorang kini memerhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ransel hitam belelnya dan melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin. Pemuda berkemeja biru itu terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, memasuki _bus_ yang sudah berada di _halte_ dan menempelkan kartu mahasiswanya dengan cepat agar pintu _bus_ itu segera tertutup. Jungkook menghela napas lega dan segera mendudukki tubuh lelahnya di atas kursi kosong yang masih banyak di dalam _bus_.

" **Kau baru pulang?"**

Jika saja Jungkook wanita, mungkin kini dirinya sudah berteriak histeris dan reflek memukul pemuda tinggi di depannya dengan brutal. _'Sialan, bikin jantungan saja.'_ Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya dengan berat lalu menarik senyum simpul yang diarahkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Kim Mingyu—lelaki yang barusan saja bertanya pada Jungkook kini menautkan kedua alisnya saat menatap ekspresi temannya yang berubah-ubah.

" **Kau tahu, tadi aku hampir saja jantungan karena kau tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku."** Jungkook mengeluh kecil dan menatap kawannya yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Jungkook dengan ragu tersenyum kikuk, menepuk bangku di sebelahnya, dan kembali menatap Mingyu yang terkekeh kecil. **"Duduklah. Kau pasti habis mencari Mr. Jeon, kan?"** Jungkook terkekeh melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang berubah keruh. Lelaki dengan tinggi yang luar biasa itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook, menghela napas panjang, dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook.

" **Kau tahu, dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku sudah berlarian mengitari gedung fakultas dan rektorat karena ia menyuruhku ke sana—dan dia ternyata berada di parkiran dengan tambahan ia menolak laporanku karena alasan terlambat.** _ **Aiish-**_ **bisa gila aku berhadapan dengan si payah itu."** Mingyu memutar bola matanya kesal dan meremas map cokelat yang Jungkook yakini sebagai teks laporannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkekeh kecil melihat Mingyu yang kini mengacak-acak rambut kecokelatannya.

" **Ayolah, Mingyu… Kau harus semangat. Dia memang terkadang menyebalkan, aku sampai harus membatalkan jadwal** _ **taekwondo**_ **-ku."** Jungkook menerawang jauh ke arah jalanan kota Seoul, membayangkan anak-anak yang tersenyum bahagia setiap ia mengajar di _club_ -nya. Rasa-rasanya Jungkook mengalami hari yang benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Mingyu berdecak kecil, matanya terlihat sangat lelah—Jungkook sangat paham kalau lelaki di sebelahnya ini juga mempunyai banyak jadwal di luar kelasnya, _'pasti ia kelelahan.'_

" **Kau tahu, Jungkook? Mr. Jeon mengancamku untuk mengikuti semester pendek di awal tahun depan jika nilai mata kuliahku jelek. Tadi hampir saja aku menculiknya karena kesal."** Mingyu mengeluh kecil sebelum bibirnya melengkung naik—berbeda jauh dengan suaranya yang terdengar kesal. Jungkook tersenyum simpul, hubungan Mingyu dan Mr. Jeon memang lucu. Manik hitam Jungkook menelisik dalam ke arah tatapan Mingyu yang melunak saat membicarakan sisi lain Mr. Jeon—ternyata temannya benar-benar sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona dosen galaknya itu.

" **Wonwoo** _ **hyung**_ **mengesalkan sekali. Apa perlu aku** _ **menghukumnya**_ **nanti malam, Kook?"** Mingyu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit _bus_ yang terang karena cahaya lampu. Jungkook mengerjap kecil, pipinya bersemu tipis saat menyadari arah pembicaraan Mingyu.

" **E-eh- itu…"** Mingyu terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengusap surai Jungkook dengan gemas. Pemuda di sampingnya itu memang lugu, walau terkadang sama mengesalkannya dengan sang kekasih. _'mungkin semua Jeon memang begitu.'_ Jungkook tersenyum kikuk saat melihat Mingyu menyeringai senang. **"Kau tahu? Aku rasa memang Wonwoo** _ **hyung**_ **pantas dihukum karena telah mengerjai mahasiswa-nya sendiri."** Jungkook kembali merona tipis mendengarnya, ia menatap sekelilingnya—berharap para penumpang _bus_ lainnya tidak mendengar percakapan ambigu mereka.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sebelum berdiri dan kembali berada di hadapan Jungkook. **"Sebentar lagi aku turun, apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan ke Wonwoo** _ **hyung**_ **? Aku akan berkunjung ke apartemennya malam ini. Oh iya, besok tidak akan ada Wonwoo** _ **hyung**_ **di kelas. Kau pasti mengerti apa alasannya. Jadi besok kau tidak usah ke kampus. Tolong kabari yang lain, ya."** Mingyu terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi bingung Jungkook yang amat menggemaskan. **"E-eh- tidak ada pesan apa-apa. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk kekasihmu, Mingyu."** Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat Mingyu tertawa kepadanya. **"Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan. Aku duluan."**

Jungkook menatap kepergian Mingyu degan senyuman geli yang terpatri di wajah manisnya lalu kembali fokus ke arah jendela yang menampilkan suasana Seoul yang mulai indah dengan warna-warni lampu di pinggir jalan. Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengambil botol minumnya dan menyadari bahwa secarik kertas ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan botol yang kini sudah berada di tangannya.

' _ **Jangan lupa untuk selalu tersenyum,**_

 _ **Dan kau tak perlu takut karena aku tidak punya niat buruk padamu.**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin selalu menatap wajah bahagiamu.'**_

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mungkin tidak buruk memiliki seorang penghibur rahasia hatinya yang baru saja tadi sore ia takuti—selama ia tidak diganggu, hal itu baik-baik saja baginya. Jungkook bersenandung kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke arah depan. Degupan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat ia melirik pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di hadapannya. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, namun Jungkook dapat dengan jelas menatap senyuman kecil di wajah pemuda itu. Matanya dalam dan tajam—Jungkook mengedip beberapa kali saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh kecil dan melempar senyuman rektangular yang begitu familiar di tatapannya.

Jungkook kini menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi—reflek karena itu adalah kebiasannya saat gugup. Obsidian kelam Jungkook beralih dari tatapan pemuda di sebrang tempat duduknya, menghindari kesan kikuk yang justru terlihat menggemaskan oleh pemuda itu. Jungkook menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kembali berdecak kecil saat waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia harus segera ke rumah makan. Mata Jungkook kembali melirik kecil pemuda di hadapannya—saat itu juga napasnya tercekat dan otaknya bekerja dengan lamban.

Jungkook mengingat paras sempurna itu; pemuda itu adalah sosok yang ia lihat. Wajah Jungkook menunjukan bahwa dirinya benar-benar gugup saat pemuda di hadapannya masih menatap tajam dirinya. _'yaampun. Jangan malu, kumohon jangan malu.'_ Jungkook meringis kecil sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada selembar kertas dan botol minumnya.

Saat _bus_ yang ditumpanginya berhenti pada _halte_ tujuannya, Jungkook segera melangkah turun dengan tergesa, berharap jantungnya dapat berdegup normal setelah ia tak menatap pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda pirang yang berada di dalam _bus_ hanya menghela napasnya dengan pelan, sebelum tubuhnya beranjak pergi mengikuti tubuh Jungkook yang kini berlari kecil menjauh darinya.

.

" **Kau benar-benar** _ **nyata**_ **, rupanya."**

.

Jungkook membuka pintu rumah makan tempatnya bekerja dengan cepat. Napasnya tersenggal dan wajahnya terlihat lelah karena berlari cukup jauh dari _halte_ tempatnya turun tadi. Saat melihat keadaan toko yang masih cukup sepi, pemuda dengan surai hitam itu tersenyum lega—matanya bergerak cepat mencari bibi pemilik toko. Ia menjalankan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur dan membungkuk dengan cepat di hadapan wanita berkepala empat yang kini sedang mengangkut makanan.

" **Bibi Han! Aku telat.** _ **Joesonghamnida**_ **."** Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, berharap wanita di hadapannya dapat menorelansi hari pertama dirinya terlambat dalam tiga tahun bekerja di rumah makan ini. **"Ya Tuhan, Jungkook** _ **sayang**_ **. Sama sekali tidak masalah, nak. Aku pasti tahu kau sangat sibuk dengan kuliahmu. Sekarang istirahatlah dahulu. Taruh tasmu di loker dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Seragam dan dua potong sus** _ **vanilla**_ **untukmu sudah kutaruh di dekat loker, jadi kau bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Jangan lupa jika ingin minum susu, kau bisa ambil di kulkas."**

Jungkook mengerjap kecil saat mendengar suara lembut Bibi Han. Ia tersenyum senang dan mengangguk dengan gembira. Tubuhnya kembali membungkuk dan bergumam ' _terima kasih'_ sebanyak mungkin kepada wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibu ke-duanya. Wanita dengan senyuman lembut itu terkekeh kecil dan meninggalkan Jungkook untuk melayani beberapa pelanggan di sana.

Pemuda bermanik kelam itu tersenyum kecil setelah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai seragam pegawainya. Ia mendudukkan diri di bangku dekat lokernya dan memakan sus pemberian Bibi Han yang sangat ia gemari. Matanya menerawang jauh—pikirannya mengambang jauh saat mengingat paras rupawan pemuda berambut pirang yang hari ini ia temui di kampus dan di dalam _bus_ tadi. Jungkook menghabiskan kue sus-nya dan menepuk kecil _apron_ kelabunya dari remah sus yang berjatuhan dari sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke arah kulkas, mengambil segelas susu cokelat yang sudah biasa disediakan oleh Bibi Han setiap hari untuknya dan pegawai lainnya.

" **Jungkook!"** Yang dipanggil tersedak dan menepuk dadanya dengan refleks. Matanya menatap tajam seseorang yang seumuran dengannya yang kini berlari kecil dan memeluk tubuhnya kuat. **"Sialan kau, Seokmin! Aku tersedak."** Jungkook mencubit lengan kawannya dan berdecak kesal saat pemuda di hadapannya hanya tertawa gembira.

" **Aku menunggumu sudah lama sekali. Tadinya kukira kau tidak masuk hari ini. Aku sudah membayangkan akan mengerjakan semua urusan rumah makan yang akan kedatangan banyak pelanggan hari ini hanya berdua dengan Bibi Han-"** Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas dan melewati tubuh kawannya dengan acuh. Seokmin hanya berdecak kecil saat melihat respons Jungkook yang di luar ekspektasinya.

" **Hei! Kau kemanakan Jungkook-ku yang manis dan murah senyum?"** Seokmin merengek kecil dan menarik-narik tali _apron_ Jungkook dengan pelan. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan kedua alisnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah—dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. **"Eh- tunggu dulu, kenapa kau jadi mau nangis seperti itu?"** Seokmin panik dan mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan pelan.

" **Aku-aku lelah sekali sehabis kuliah Min- rasanya tubuhku sebentar lagi akan remuk. Hari ini aku juga tak bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak manis di** _ **club taekwondo**_ **yang aku ajari."** Seokmin tertawa kecil, kembali mengikat tali _apron_ milik Jungkook yang sudah longgar karena ia tarik. Jungkook masih terdiam di tempatnya, membiarkan rekan kerjanya membantunya. **"Min, apa aku harus berhenti mengajari** _ **taekwondo**_ **dan fokus kuliah sembari kerja?"** Seokmin terdiam, ia tahu bagaimana Jungkook benar-benar mencintai profesinya sebagai pelatih _taekwondo_ anak-anak kecil di sekitar apartemennya.

" **Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai anak-anak itu dan** _ **taekwondo,**_ **Jungkook. Untuk apa kau meninggalkan mereka?"** Seokmin berjalan keluar dari dapur, diikuti oleh Jungkook yang memandangi punggung temannya itu dari belakang. **"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau hal itu mengganggu pekerjaanku di sini, Seokmin. Aku tidak enak dengan Bibi Han yang sudah terlalu baik denganku."** Jungkook merapihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pelanggan rumah makan itu, disusul Seokmin yang kini berada di sampingnya untuk mengantarkan minuman.

" **Itu tidak masalah, Jungkook. Masih ada aku yang bisa membantu Bibi Han jika kau sedang tidak bisa hadir di sini. Lagipula Bibi Han juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini bukan? Hei, kau baru pertama kali telat, itu pun bukan karena** _ **club taekwondo**_ **-mu."** Seokmin berlalu dan menaruh minuman yang dibawanya ke meja pelanggan yang berada di pojok ruangan. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan kembali melirik ke arah Jungkook yang masih merapihkan meja dengan raut wajah sedih miliknya. Seokmin mendengus geli saat berpikir bahwa Jungkook terlalu segan dengan dirinya dan bibi pemilik toko. Ia berjalan dan menepuk bahu teman seangkatannya itu.

" **Sudah jangan dipikirkan, besok kau harus ke** _ **club**_ **dan minta maaf ke anak-anak kesayanganmu. Kasihan mereka hari ini tidak dapat bertemu denganmu."**

Jungkook tersenyum. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa Tuhan terlalu baik dengannya; menghadirkan banyak orang baik yang berada di sekelilingnya. Besok tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk membawa beberapa potong _mini pao_ cokelat untuk Seokmin dan Bibi Han. **"Terima kasih, Seokmin—aku berhutang banyak atas kebaikanmu."** Seokmin terkekeh kecil dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai menu yang dipesan oleh tamu di rumah makan. Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

" **Jungkook, kalau sudah merapihkan semua meja—tolong kau buatkan minuman yang sudah kutulis di atas meja dapur. Tamu undangan dari blok sebelah akan segera sampai dan bibi harus memasak banyak menu hari ini."** Ucapan lembut wanita yang berada di hadapannya membuat Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Matanya berbinar cerah dan langsung dibalas oleh cubitan gemas dari wanita itu. **"Akan kulaksanakan dengan baik!"** Ujar Jungkook penuh semangat.

Seokmin yang melihat momen itu hanya bisa terkekeh dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jungkook karena anak itu sungguh-sungguh menggemaskan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam; Jungkook bergegas merapihkan barang-barangnya dan pamit untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Ia melangkah dengan pelan, menikmati angin malam yang begitu sejuk di permukaan kulitnya. Matanya menatap kilauan rembulan yang terlihat sangat indah hari ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, memasuki gedung apartemen sederhananya dan berjalan ke atas—ke arah kamarnya yang tepat berada di atas gedung itu.

Remaja laki-laki itu kini meletakkan tasnya dengan sembarang, tubuhnya sudah terlampau lelah dengan aktifitasnya hari ini. Ia terbaring lelah di atas kasurnya, masih menggunakan kemeja biru dan celana jeansnya dengan rapih. Tak lama kemudian sang dewi malam mengintip malu dari balik jendelanya, membuat ketenangan bagi pemuda yang kini memejamkan matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jungkook terjaga disaat pintu menghasilkan bunyi serupa benturan keras dan menampilkan lelaki bersurai pirang berantakan di depan apartemennya— _terduduk dengan sebuah luka tergores di sepanjang punggung berlapis kemeja hitamnya._ Lelaki yang memiliki pahatan tegas di paras rupawannya, netra biru samudera yang begitu mengintimidasi, torehan alis yang tajam, dan rintihan suaranya yang dalam.

Jungkook yakin dirinya tidak bermimpi atau pun membaca buku dongeng sebelum tidurnya tadi. Namun ini semua menjelaskan satu hal padanya— **"Kau siapa?"** _Tatapan polos miliknya terjerat ke dalam lirikan dingin dan tajam milik pemuda di hadapannya; perasaannya campur aduk, terkejut-terpesona-dan terhipnotis dalam hitungan detik_ **"Kim Taehyung,** _ **your peterpan.**_ **"** –bahwa sebuah dongeng dapat menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang gila.

Jungkook mengabaikan perkataan lelaki yang kini meringis kesakitan di hadapannya, tatapannya berubah menjadi panik saat kembali melihat luka yang tergores dalam pada punggung pemuda di hadapannya. Jungkook ingat betul siapa lelaki di hadapannya—dan ia harap pemuda ini adalah orang baik dan tak berniat buruk padanya. Dengan sigap Jungkook membantu lelaki itu untuk berdiri dan memapahnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen kecilnya. Jungkook mendongak kecil untuk menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya; dan untuk saat itu juga ia menyesali perbuatannya. Lelaki bermanik biru itu kini menatapnya dalam—membuat degupan jantung Jungkook semakin berpacu lebih cepat dengan begitu statis. Perutnya tergelitik saat tatapan lelaki itu turun ke arah dua bilah bibirnya, menatapnya seolah bibir Jungkook adalah pahatan terindah di dunia.

Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya, kembali memapah tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, merasakan tubuh pemuda yang berada dengannya sedikit bergetar dan hangat karena malu.

" **Kau harus diobati."** Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung duduk di kursi yang berada di sana. Ia kembali sibuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk bersih untuk membersihkan luka pemuda yang kini menatapnya dalam diam. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil botol antiseptik dan segulung perban untuk menutupi luka Taehyung.

" **Kau sangat baik."** Ucapan tulus itu membuat Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu segera menghampiri Taehyung yang kini terduduk dan tersenyum—seolah-olah lukanya sama sekali tidak terasa olehnya. Taehyung dengan perlahan membuka kemeja hitamnya, membuat Jungkook membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget karena punggung tegap itu terekspos sempurna di hadapannya. Jungkook yang gugup mencoba menoleh ke arah lain selain Taehyung. **"U-untuk apa kau membuka bajumu?"** Taehyung terkekeh kecil sebelum menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan lembut, membuat pemuda itu terduduk di belakangnya.

" **Kalau aku tidak membukanya, kau tidak akan bisa mengobati lukaku."** Ucapan selembut awan itu membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah punggung pemuda itu. Kedua bilah bibir Jungkook bergetar ragu saat menatap punggung kokoh pemuda di hadapannya, matanya memicing ngeri ke arah luka yang berada di sana. Netra Jungkook mengerjap kecil dan respirasinya tersendat saat Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya. **"Apakah kau hanya akan menatap punggungku? Aku kira kau akan mengobatinya."** Taehyung terkekeh lirih membuat Jungkook merasakan hangat menjalar di wajah— _dan hati-_ nya.

Pemuda dengan manik sekelam malam itu tersenyum canggung dan bergumam _'maaf'_ dengan cepat. Ia membasahkan handuknya dengan air hangat dan mencoba untuk membasuh pelan luka yang terlihat dalam itu. **"Kenapa kau bisa terluka?"** Ucapan itu begitu lembut; sebelum erangan sakit Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkesirap kaget dan menghentikan usapan handuk basahnya di luka pemuda pirang itu. **"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesakitan."** Ucapan sesal itu mengundang kekehan dari Taehyung, mata birunya menatap sebuah foto berpigura kayu yang dihiasi dengan Jungkook dan kedua orang tuanya di dalamnya.

" **Para manusia mengira aku adalah makhluk yang jahat. Jadi mereka ingin melukaiku."** Ucapan Taehyung membuat tangan Jungkook yang sedang mengusap punggungnya dengan handuk berhenti, menatap wajah teduhnya yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil dari samping. Dan Jungkook kembali menyesali perbuatannya karena rona rembulan yang kini menyinari pahatan tegas wajah Taehyung membuat pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu berkali lipat memesona. Rahangnya begitu tajam—dan Jungkook yakin ini kali pertama dirinya melihat garis wajah yang begitu sempurna di dalam pandangannya.

" **Kau- apa maksudmu dengan para manusia?"** Jungkook mengerjap bingung ke arah Taehyung yang kini tertawa kecil. Ia kembali membersihkan punggung Taehyung agar luka di punggung pemuda itu tidak infeksi. Taehyung meringis kecil dan matanya membelalak saat indra penciumannya menangkap bau antiseptik yang amat tajam. **"Jangan menggunakan ramuan berbau tajam itu. Lukaku tidak akan sembuh."** Jungkook merengut bingung lalu hendak protes sebelum suara berat Taehyung menginterupsinya—

" **Gunakan nyanyianmu."**

" **Apa?"**

" **Lantunkan sebuah nada dan basuh lukaku."**

Jungkook merengut bingung. Namun, dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua bilah bibirnya—melantunkan sebuah nada yang ia sendiri baru dengar sekarang. Tangannya membasuh luka di punggung Taehyung dengan pelan. Mata Jungkook membulat kaget saat secercah cahaya menutupi luka itu serta erangan kecil Taehyung yang kini menggema di indra pendengarannya membuat ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang kesakitan.

Cahaya itu menghilang dan Jungkook kembali terpukau saat luka yang berada di punggung pemuda itu menghilang, terganti dengan goresan gelap yang terlihat normal di permukaan kulitnya. **"Kau- bagaimana bisa?"** Suara Jungkook bergetar—antara takut dan terkejut dengan kejadian di hadapannya. **"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan manusia."** Jungkook menaruh handuk yang berada di tangannya dan beringsut mundur untuk menjauhi Taehyung yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya.

" **Lalu- lalu kau apa?"** Pertanyaan itu begitu polos dan lugu, sehingga Taehyung dapat merasakan desiran halus di dalam hatinya yang bergejolak senang. Jungkook menatap ragu tangan Taehyung yang terulur ke arahnya, cengiran lucu Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerjap kecil dan tersenyum kikuk.

.

" **Perkenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung. Aku adalah** _ **Peterpan**_ **. Aku yang akan menemani hari-harimu. Dan aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya."**

.

Kata-kata itu terujar dengan begitu lembut, tulus, dan penuh keyakinan. Jungkook merasakan desiran kasih saying yang menjalar secara fana dari tatapan penuh milik pemuda di hadapannya. Ia terdiam, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam tatapan Taehyung— _Peterpan_ -nya yang begitu dalam dan penuh teka-teki. _'siapa Taehyung? Siapa Peterpan?_ ' Pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan ragu menggapai telapak tangan Taehyung yang begitu lebar dan hangat, menggenggamnya pelan dan sedikit terbata saat mengucapkan namanya.

" **J-Jeon Jungkook. Aku manusia biasa?"**

Jungkook merasa bodoh saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia meringis kecil saat menatap wajah berbinar Taehyung dan mendengar kekehan kecil pemuda bersuara dalam di hadapannya. Jungkook dengan reflek menutup kedua bola matanya dengan cepat saat Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya dengan pelan—hingga desiran hangat kini menyapa perasaannya; membuat pikirannya melayang dan kehilangan seluruh memorinya dalam sekejap.

" **Sangat senang—akhirnya aku bisa di sini bersamamu."**

.

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya,

Jungkook telah jatuh ke dalam tatapan serta perlakuan lembut pemuda asing di hadapannya; ia tak mampu menjabarkan rasa yang begitu menggelitik kini menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya; ia tak mampu menarik jauh dirinya dari pesona Taehyung yang menguak kuat di sekelilingnya; _ia telah jatuh—dan tak mungkin lagi dapat memanjat untuk pergi._

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung mendekap tubuhnya, membawa jiwanya merasakan kebebasan dan kebahagiaan yang tak berbatas. Ia membiarkan Taehyung masuk kedalam hatinya—meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa memercayai seluruh beban hidupnya untuk ditempuh bersama Taehyung _nantinya._ Hanya sekali— _hanya sekali saja_ Jungkook menginginkan ini menjadi kenyataan; menginginkan sebuah fantasi perlahan berubah menjadi realita gila. Jungkook hanya ingin mendapat perlindungan sebagaimana kini tubuhnya telah direngkuh ke dalam pelukan _sosok asing_ yang berjanji akan menemani hari-harinya.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu hanya bisa terdiam saat bilah bibir tebal milik Taehyung mengecup pipinya dengan lembut; menyalurkan rasa kasih dan sayang yang melebur menjadi satu tanpa ada celah yang memisahkannya. Jungkook tidak akan ragu, dan tidak akan mencoba untuk ragu terhadap perasaannya;

 _jika ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Jika ini semua bukanlah hal yang fana._

Jungkook berharap matahari dan para burung tidak membangunkannya esok pada pagi hari, karena ia ingin terus berada di sini, bersama Taehyung yang merengkuhnya. Bersama pemuda pirang yang selalu berada di belakangnya—mengikutinya dengan hati-hati. Bersama pemuda bermanik sebiru samudera yang mengecupnya penuh kehangatan.

Hingga perasaan kecewa tiba-tiba menelisik jauh ke dalam hatinya; _ia tidak merasakan hembusan napas Taehyung_. Dan saat itu juga, Jungkook percaya bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebatas mimpi.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun di atas kasurnya, matanya mengerjap kecil saat sinar matahari menutupi pengelihatannya untuk menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Kosong. Jungkook mendesah kecil saat mengingat kejadian yang terulang di dalam memorinya. Mungkin benar, tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang sangat aneh sekaligus indah untuknya. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan mem- _forward_ pesan dari Mingyu yang mengatakan tidak akan ada kelas pada hari ini. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kecil, hari ini ia bisa beristirahat dan menghadiri _club taekwondo_ -nya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum geli saat membayangkan ekspresi anak-anak yang akan dilatihnya nanti.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan hendak menuju kamar mandi sebelum sesuatu membuat kedua matanya membelalak lebar. **"Handuk dan botol antiseptik?"** Ia menghampiri benda yang kini tergeletak di atas kursinya, melirik ke arah secarik kertas dan sebuah kemeja hitam yang kini juga telah terlipat rapih di sana.

' _ **Terima kasih karena telah menyembuhkan lukaku.**_

 _ **Malam ini aku harus kembali ke Neverland. Tootles dan Nibs bertengkar.**_

 _ **Jika kau bertanya mereka siapa; mereka adalah temanku di Neverland.**_

 _ **Aku harap suatu hari nanti aku bisa membawamu ke sana bersamaku.'**_

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak peduli— _siapa Tootles dan Nibs—_ atau pun _tempat apa itu Neverland_ pikirannya telah berputar akan kejadian tadi malam. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremat kemeja hitam yang kini ia genggam. Wangi segar serupa embun di rerumputan hijau menguar dari kemeja itu dan membuat Jungkook tanpa sengaja menarik sebuah senyuman manis yang begitu cantik.

' _dia nyata.'_

' _dia benar-benar nyata.'_

Kata-kata itu terulang— _dan terulang kembali_ dari dalam dirinya saat sebuah garis senyuman yang tipis mengembang pada wajahnya. Jungkook melihat tulisan yang sama persis dengan yang ia terima akhir-akhir ini. Taehyung— _Taehyung-nya_ adalah seseorang yang memasuki kehidupannya yang sepi; membawa hatinya terombang-ambing di antara rasa bahagia dan rasa takut yang kini berotasi di dalam pikirannya.

 _Bolehkah ia berjumpa lagi dengan pemuda itu?_

 _Salahkah jika dirinya berharap lebih akan kedatangan Taehyung di kehidupannya?_

 _Apa Taehyung akan meninggalkannya?_

Jawabannya; _Jungkook tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu_ apa yang akan terjadi saat ia membiarkan Taehyung datang ke dalam hidupnya yang rumit. _Jungkook tidak akan tahu_ bagaimana hidupnya nanti saat ia membuka lebar pintu hatinya pada Taehyung yang dengan mudah memporakporandakan benteng pertahanannya, dan yang dengan mudah membuatnya _jatuh._ Jungkook yakin bahwa telah banyak bagian dari hidupnya yang menjadi lembaran usang bertuliskan ribuan misteri—ia adalah remaja laki-laki yang memiliki banyak rahasia; _dan kini Taehyung merupakan salah satunya._

Jungkook melipat kertas itu; memasukannya ke dalam sebuah _jar_ yang cukup besar di sudut ruang apartemen kecilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat banyak lipatan kertas serupa yang berada di sana. Lelaki dengan kemeja biru dan celana _jeans_ yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya itu kini memasuki kamar mandi—bersiap untuk mengantarkan berbotol-botol susu yang harus ia taruh di setiap kotak pos rumah pelanggannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di hadapan cermin yang terpajang di lemarinya. Setelah mandi, ia segera memakai _sweater_ kasmir hitam pemberian ibunya dan celana _training_ kelabu kebesarannya dengan cepat. Jemarinya menyisir rambut acak-acakkannya yang masih lembab dan menguakkan wangi manis dari _shampoo_ beraroma kiwi miliknya.

Kucica hutan yang berkeliaran indah di sekitar apartemen sederhananya membuat Jungkook terpejam kecil, menikmati suasana pagi yang sungguh membuat dirinya merasa lebih tenang. Ia menutup jendela, mengambil ransel yang telah ia isi dengan baju _taekwondo_ -nya, dan segera mengunci pintu apartemen sebelum kedua kakinya mengayuh sepeda gunungnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

" **Kau datang sangat pagi, hari ini Jungkook. Dan lihat senyumanmu itu-** _ **omo**_ **manisnya."** Jungkook tertawa kecil sembari menurunkan dongkrak sepedanya dan turun menghampiri lelaki tua gemuk yang kini sedang terduduk sembari menepuk kedua tangannya yang kotor akibat remahan kukis. **"Maaf jika aku datang terlalu awal, paman. Pagi ini sangat cerah dan suasananya terlampau baik untuk dinikmati."** Jungkook mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang bahagia, membuat lelaki tua itu tertawa hingga menampilkan kerut-kerutan di sekitar matanya.

" **Kau benar sekali, anak muda dan perlu diingat bahwa datang pagi sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini cukup banyak pelanggan yang memesan susu. Kau akan kuberi upah lebih dan bonus dua botol susu berperisa melon jika bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik pagi ini, bagaimana?"** Jungkook mengangguk senang dan memamerkan sederet gigi kelincinya yang sungguh menggemaskan sembari berterima kasih dengan suaranya yang meninggi karena semangat. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan memberi beberapa rak kecil tempat botol-botol susu yang harus Jungkook antar ke rumah pelanggannya. Lelaki itu memberi secarik kertas yang berisi catatan alamat pelanggannya dan berteriak _'hati-hati'_ saat Jungkook dengan semangat mengayuh sepedanya untuk mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu memasuki perumahan yang tidak asing lagi olehnya. Wajahnya berbinar kecil saat melihat pagar kayu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Ia menaruh sepedanya dengan perlahan dan mengambil tiga botol susu yang berada di rak yang diikat pada sepedanya. Jungkook mengintip kecil melalui celah pagar yang berada di sana, senyumnya tertarik saat melihat seorang pemuda yang kini terduduk di teras.

" **TING TONG! Susu segar berperisa stroberi untuk seorang peri datang!"** Jungkook tertawa kecil saat pemuda itu menoleh dan segera berlari untuk membuka pagarnya. Jungkook langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada botol-botol susu yang berada di genggamannya saat pemuda itu menubruk dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. **"Jungkook** _ **hyung**_ **!"** Jungkook tergelak manis dan berjongkok untuk meletakkan botol-botol susu itu di bawah. Tangannya menjalar pelan ke arah punggung dan surai seorang pemuda yang kini memeluk erat tubuhnya.

" _ **Aigoo-**_ **Chan rindu denganku rupanya."** Jungkook mengusap lembut surai hitam pemuda yang kini tertawa kecil di dalam pelukannya. Chan melepas pelukan mereka, menatap Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar penuh kesenangan. **"** _ **Hyung!**_ **Kau sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini. Changkyun-** _ **hyung**_ **bilang kau sibuk mengajar** _ **taekwondo**_ **sekarang. Benarkah?"** Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengambil botol-botol susu kemudian memberinya kepada Chan yang kini tersenyum kecil.

" **Aku sekarang sibuk kuliah dan mengajar** _ **taekwondo,**_ **Chan. Oh iya, di mana** _ **hyung-**_ **mu itu? Apa dia sudah sibuk kuliah?"** Jungkook menengok ke arah kediaman Im di hadapannya dan tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang ia cari. Chan terkekeh kecil dan menarik _sweater_ hitam milik Jungkook dengan pelan.

" _ **Hyung**_ **sudah ada acara dari pagi sekali. Mungkin rapat lagi."** Jungkook tertawa melihat Chan yang kini berubah menjadi merengut tak suka akan topik yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya. Yang lebih tua menepuk pundak Chan dengan pelan, membuatnya mendongak dan menatap sepasang manik Jungkook yang kini terlihat teduh. **"** _ **Hyung**_ **-mu orang yang hebat di kampus, makanya dia sibuk. Chan harus mengerti, ya. Oh,** _ **hyung**_ **masih harus mengantarkan susu. Apa tidak masalah Chan yang baik hati bagai peri ini** _ **hyung**_ **tinggalkan sekarang?"** Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyeimbangi tinggi Chan. Jari telunjuknya terulur untuk menyentuh ujung hidung yang lebih muda dengan cepat—mengundang kekehan lucu dari Chan yang kini tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

" _ **Hyung**_ **boleh pergi—aku tahu** _ **hyung**_ **pasti masih sibuk mengantarkan botol-botol susu itu lagi, kan? Chan akan selalu menunggu** _ **hyung**_ **untuk main ke rumah ini lagi."** Jungkook tertawa kecil akibat sikap manis pemuda di hadapannya, mengusak lembut surai hitam pemuda itu, dan beranjak pergi dengan sepedanya. **"Salam untuk** _ **hyung**_ **dan kedua orang tuamu, Chan!"** Jungkook dengan semangat mengayuh sepedanya, melemparkan senyum manis saat Chan dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan sembari menggiring sepedanya, menikmati siang hari di taman dekat kampusnya yang terasa sejuk karena musim gugur akan segera datang. Ia baru saja kembali setelah mengambil upah dan dua botol susu yang dijanjian paman pemilik toko susu itu. Matanya bergerak cepat, mencari bangku kosong di taman yang terlihat cukup ramai pada siang hari yang sejuk ini. Jungkook menarik senyumnya, menatap seseorang dengan _sweater_ hijau dan celana _jeans_ yang kini melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu melangkah dengan cepat sembari menggiring sepedanya.

Jungkook semakin menarik senyumannya dan jantungnya kembali berdegup merdu saat kini dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. **"Kau dari mana?"** Suara itu sangat berat dan menyejukkan—Jungkook yakin kedua pipinya kini sudah memerah hanya dengan mendengar suara lembut milik Taehyung. **"Habis mengantarkan susu. Bagaimana dengan kawanmu?"** Jungkook terkekeh ragu saat Taehyung merengut kecil dan berdecak keras dengan gusar. **"** _ **Tootles**_ **dan** _ **Nibs**_ **sangat sulit dihentikan. Kuharap mereka sekarang tidak bertengkar lagi."** Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan lembut dari samping saat pemuda bersurai hitam itu kini sibuk membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol susu berperisa melon miliknya. Ia mengerjap kecil saat Jungkook mengulurkan susu itu padanya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang amat manis. Taehyung yakin bahwa kini dirinya sedang tidak berada di _Neverland_ —tempat dimana peri mungil berhati malaikat yang memiliki senyum terindah berada. Ia berada di sini, _di dunia_ manusia yang menurut presepsinya adalah dunia penuh kebencian—dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sesosok manusia yang menyerupai malaikat cantik seperti Jungkook akan berada di sini, di hadapannya.

" **Apakah kau tidak mau susu?"** Suara pelan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terkesirap dan reflek tersenyum canggung. Ia menatap ragu sebotol susu yang kini masih terulur untuknya. **"Apa tidak masalah? Ini kan milikmu."** Jungkook terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Pemuda dengan netra kelam itu mengambil satu botol susu lagi dari dalam tasnya. **"Aku masih punya satu. Ambil lah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."** Jungkook berucap pelan dan Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengar suara pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu.

" **Terima kasih. Kau sudah banyak berbuat baik padaku."** Jungkook terkekeh kecil saat Taehyung mengambil susu itu dari genggamannya. Mereka menikmati suasana hening yang begitu menenangkan, ditambah dengan kicauan burung yang kini berterbangan di sekitar taman. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian jauh di depan mereka. Ia tahu— _bahwa dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Jungkook_ dalam waktu yang sudah terhitung lama. Namun, berada di samping pemuda itu, menyentuh—dan mendengar desiran napasnya adalah mimpi lain dirinya. Ini begitu indah, Jungkook begitu indah untuk berada di sisinya.

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya menatap sepasang manik tajam milik Taehyung yang kini tepat terarah kepadanya dengan pandangan yang amat lembut. Pemuda itu berdehem kecil, membuat Taehyung semakin menarik senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap surai kelamnya dengan pelan. **"Kau sangat baik, Jungkook."** Ucapan itu dibalas dengan gumaman _'terima kasih'_ dari Jungkook yang terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Taehyung. Jungkook menatap lurus ke arah taman yang terhampar indah di hadapannya, sesekali tersenyum melihat banyak anak-anak yang berinteraksi di hadapannya.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook dalam diam, nyawanya kembali bangkit saat rasa bahagia kini membuncah di dalam hatinya— _nyawanya kembali._ Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu tersenyum lembut, mengulurkan tangannya untuk kembali mengusap surai halus milik Jungkook dengan pelan; dan semua seperti hal baru untuknya— _keberadaan Jungkook membuatnya bahagia._ Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan hidupnya selama dua puluh satu tahun _mengajak anak-anak_ _untuk mati_ _dan menemaninya_ di _Neverland_ ; hingga kini ia bertemu Jungkook pemuda yang akan ia _bawa_ ke dunianya.

.

 _Yang akan ia ajak mati untuk menemaninya._

.

Jungkook kini berjalan beriringan sembari menggiring sepedanya dengan Taehyung yang membawa dua kotak berisikan _mini pao_ yang baru saja ia beli di toko dekat taman yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Jungkook awalnya menolak bantuan Taehyung yang akan membawa kotak itu—namun, Taehyung bersikeras dengan alasan _'kau membawa sepeda Jungkook, pasti sulit jika membawa kotak-kotak ini juga.'_ Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat Taehyung menatap sekeliling pertokoan tempat mereka jalan dengan penuh takjub; bibirnya berkali-kali terbuka dan berdecak kecil—katanya, _'di Neverland tidak ada hal seperti ini, kecuali hutan. Di sana hanya ada hutan.'_ Jungkook tergelak saat tubuh Taehyung yang lebih tinggi darinya kini hampir tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak-kotak berisi _mini pao_ yang berada di tangannya.

" **Jangan melamun dan tidak memerhatikan jalan, Taehyung. Kau bisa terjatuh."** Kekehan Jungkook membuat kedua manik sebiru samudera itu melirik dan bergetar senang. Bibirnya tertarik pelan dan tak lama sebuah kekehan keluar dari kedua bilah bibirnya, membuat Jungkook kini termenung menatap wajah gembiranya.

Perasaan itu lagi—perasaan hangat yang dengan mudahnya menjalar cepat di dalam diri Jungkook. _Senyuman, suara, bahkan hingga kekehan halus_ milik Taehyung seolah membuatnya kembali mengukir ribuan kenangan manis di dalam bukunya— _di dalam buku kehidupannya yang penuh misteri._ Jungkook tidak tahu apakah dirinya mampu menghadirkan segala kenangan ini _nantinya_ , karena Jungkook sadar— _ia teramat sadar_ bahwa Taehyung seharusnya tidak berada di sini; bahwa Taehyung seharusnya berada di dunianya sendiri; _mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

Jungkook terdiam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada karet stang sepedanya, memejamkan matanya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya yang bergetar pelan. Langkahnya terhenti dan seketika sebuah kehangatan kembali menjalar di dalam dirinya saat Taehyung dengan gembira mengajaknya kembali melangkah diiringi kekehan lucu pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung dari belakang; menatap sendu helaian keemasan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari yang kini mulai bergerak ke ufuk barat. _'kau bahkan terlihat bahagia saat tidak bernapas.'_

Keduanya kini memasuki bangunan sederhana yang berada di dekat apartemen Jungkook, mengendap-endap kecil, dan membuka pintu bangunan itu dengan perlahan. Seketika bola mata Taehyung membelalak lebar dan senyumannya tertarik dengan cepat saat melihat belasan anak kecil dengan kostum _taekwondo_ mereka langsung menoleh dan menatap Jungkook yang kini tersenyum lembut dengan berbinar. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar membawa seluruh anak balita yang kini berteriak heboh dan berlarian karena kedatangannya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" _ **Hyung,**_ **kami merindukanmu."** Jungkook tersenyum menatap anak kecil yang kini memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan lucu dan menarik-narik _sweater_ hitamnya dengan kuat. **"** _ **Hyung**_ **juga merindukan kalian. Aduh- Manse jangan menggigit lenganku."** Jungkook terkekeh saat anak kecil bermata sipit dengan potongan rata pada poninya kini memberi cengiran tanpa dosanya dan memeluk Jungkook dengan sangat erat. **"** _ **Hyung**_ **kemarin sangat membosankan karena tidak ada kelas** _ **taekwondo.**_ **Daehan** _ **ie-hyung**_ **dan Minguk-** _ **hyung**_ **sampai menangis karena kemarin."** Manse berujar sembari mengusak wajahnya pada bahu Jungkook dengan lucu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambut Manse dengan lembut.

" **Sekarang di mana para** _ **hyung**_ **mu?"** Jungkook berujar manis sembari melepas pelukan Manse dan menatap seluruh anak-anak di sana. **"Jungkook-** _ **ie hyung!**_ **Kami di sini."** Kedua anak kecil yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Manse berlarian dan memeluk tungkai kaki Jungkook dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi termenung di depan pintu kini tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang memberi usapan pada surai masing-masing anak yang kini mulai kembali menggelayuti tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Taehyung hingga seorang anak perempuan menarik kecil celana _training-_ nya dan mengerjap polos di hadapannya. Jungkook berjongkok dan mencubit pipi gembil anak itu dengan pelan. **"** _ **Oppa-**_ **kau membawa temanmu?"** Anak itu menunjuk Taehyung yang sedang mengumbar cengiran lucu miliknya di depan pintu sembari mengangkat kedua kotak berisi _mini pao_ yang akan dibagikan Jungkook pada anak-anak di sana. Jungkook menoleh dan meringis kecil karena merasa bersalah pada Taehyung yang kini tersenyum padanya.

" **Ya Tuhan, Taehyung. Maafkan aku."** Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan hendak mengambil kotak yang berada pada tangan pemuda pirang itu—namun, Taehyung segera tersenyum dan menolaknya. **"Adik-adik; lihat Jungkook-** _ **ie hyung**_ **membawa** _ **mini pao**_ **untuk kalian."** Taehyung tertawa kecil saat anak-anak itu berlarian ke arahnya dan hendak merebut makanan yang berada pada tangan Taehyung dengan terburu.

Jungkook segera berdiri di hadapan Taehyung tersenyum lebar sembari menatap anak-anak yang siap menyerbu _teman-nya_ itu dengan cepat. **"Berbarislah dan ucapkan terima kasih kepada Taehyung-** _ **ie hyung**_ **karena dia yang lelah membawa makanan ini untuk kalian, ya?"** Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat anak-anak itu berbaris dengan cepat dan memberi Taehyung ucapan terima kasih dengan menggemaskan. Jungkook dapat melihat binar bahagia pada wajah Taehyung saat seorang anak perempuan mengecup pipinya tanpa malu dan berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat.

" **Kau senang berada di antara anak-anak?"** Jungkook merapihkan kotak yang sudah kosong itu, membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di sudut ruangan, diikuti Taehyung di belakangnya. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut dengan keberadaan Taehyung yang tepat berada di hadapannya. **"Ya Tuhan, Taehyung. Aku kaget."** Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya dengan gugup karena merasa malu saat Taehyung menatapnya dalam.

" **Aku sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Aku juga suka kau, Jungkook."** Taehyung menyeringai saat menatap Jungkook yang kini mengerjap kecil dan mendongak ke arahnya. Ia mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jungkook dan terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresi lucu pemuda di hadapannya. **"Kau harus memanggilku** _ **hyung**_ **mulai sekarang, karena aku berada di atasmu dua tahun—Jungkook."** Taehyung berucap gemas dan diiringi kekehan kecil dari kedua bilah bibir tebalnya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang kini masih berada di kedua pipinya—jari lentiknya menjalar perlahan mengusap bibir Taehyung dan tidak menemukan sentuhan udara dari pemuda di hadapannya. _Taehyung sama sekali tidak bernapas._

" **Kau—** _ **kau tidak bernapas.**_ **Apa aku benar?"** Jungkook tersenyum lemah, kedua matanya berpendar kilauan yang berkaca akibat menahan tangis—ia tidak mengerti; mengapa Taehyung dapat berada di sini, menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri hanya untuk menemani hari-harinya. Jungkook merasa dirinya _jahat—_ walau ia sendiri tahu; bukan dirinya yang menginginkan ini semua. Namun, hatinya berkata lain; ia ingin Taehyung berada untuknya, Jungkook ingin bersama Taehyung— _Jungkook ingin Taehyung selalu menuliskan pesan manis untuknya dan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya._

" **Maaf, Jungkook—aku harus kembali ke** _ **Neverland**_ **."** Taehyung melepas genggaman tangan Jungkook, matanya bergerak gusar saat lirih suara Jungkook kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya. **"** _ **Hyung-**_ **Taehyung-** _ **hyung**_ **… Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."** Yang lebih tua membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jungkook yang kini meremas ujung _sweater-_ nya dengan kuat, menatapnya dengan sendu, dengan matanya yang berkaca—dan untuk pertama kalinya; _untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung membenci dirinya sendiri._ Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kembali memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkannya yang kini tak dapat berkata apapun—tak dapat melakukan apapun selain membiarkan punggung kokoh itu menghilang di balik pintu, dan membiarkan air mata turun dari sudut matanya.

Jungkook terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menarik napas yang dalam dan berakhir dengan mengukir sebuah senyuman yang terlihat pedih karena air matanya tetap mengalir, _jatuh bersama angannya._

.

.

.

Setelah itu Taehyung tidak pernah kembali; Jungkook tidak pernah menerima pesan pada secarik kertas lagi; dan senyuman Jungkook tidak pernah tertoreh kembali. Hari-harinya kembali berjalan seperti dahulu—membosankan, melelahkan, dan dingin tanpa ada _sedikit pun_ jejak keberadaan Taehyung di dalam hidupnya. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu pergi— _dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengerti_ apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung. Semuanya begitu rumit; saat perbedaan menjadi benteng yang begitu tinggi bagi keduanya. Semuanya menjadi berbelit, saat dunia mereka berbeda— _kebahagiaan mereka berbeda._

Dan yang sama sekali Jungkook belum pahami;

bahwa Taehyung adalah kebahagiaannya.

Bahwa _dirinya_ adalah kebahagiaan Taehyung.

Jungkook membiarkan air matanya kembali jatuh, kembali menangisi kepergian Taehyung—menangisi segala bentuk perhatian pemuda itu pada waktu dulu. Disaat ia menerima banyak pesan yang terselip pada lokernya, disaat ia menangkap bayangan Taehyung yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya; di saat Taehyung berucap bahwa pemuda pirang itu akan menemani hari-harinya; dan di saat harapan Taehyung pupus karena kini mereka tidak bersama.

Jungkook tidak mengerti—mengapa dirinya ingin _egois_ , dirinya ingin _serakah_ , dirinya ingin _semua orang berada di sisinya._ Dia Ingin kembali memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada, dia ingin memeluk seluruh sahabatnya yang kini perlahan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, dan dia ingin Taehyung berada di sisinya; _bernapas, utuh,_ dan _selalu ada untuknya_ saat ia merasa tak berguna— _saat ia merasa mati_. Namun ucapan hanyalah rangkaian keta yang bernada, tanpa ikatan pasti yang mengikatnya. Janji Taehyung hanyalah ucapan, harusnya Jungkook dapat mengerti hal itu. Harusnya Jungkook tahu bahwa ia akan kembali _ditinggal_.

" _ **Oppa-**_ **apakah Taehyung** _ **oppa**_ **sedang sibuk? Apa memang Taehyung** _ **oppa**_ **hanya ingin datang sekali ke sini?"** Suara menggemaskan milik seorang anak kecil kini mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook. Yang ditanya segera menarik senyuman sendunya, menghapus air matanya, dan mengusap surai kecokelatan milik anak itu. **"** _ **Oppa...**_ **menangis?"** Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan, menatap kedua mata bulat milik anak kecil yang kini berbinar penuh keingintahuan. **"Taehyung** _ **ie- oppa**_ **sedang sibuk, Somi. Mungkin lain kali ia akan berkunjung."**

' _ya, kuharap ia akan kembali.'_

Anak kecil itu mengangguk paham dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari kecil ke arah teman-temannya yang kini sedang berlatih menggerakan tubuh mereka. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Ia harus tersenyum—walau kini hatinya berbuat lain. Walau kini yang ia rasakan adalah sakit di setiap hembusan napasnya yang tersendat payah; ia merasa sakit saat bibirnya tertarik untuk melawan kesedihannya. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mencoba tertawa dan tersenyum akan kelakuan lucu anak-anak yang kini sedang diajarkannya.

.

.

.

" _ **Slightly**_ **—tolong biarkan aku memilih."** Taehyung menatap serius _pemuda lain_ yang kini berdecak ke arahnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu sengit, tak ada sama sekali celah yang dapat membuat keduanya kembali tenang. **"Memilih katamu?** _ **Brengsek.**_ **Ingat bahwa kau yang membuat kami** _ **mati**_ **dan mengikutimu ke dunia gila ini. Kau tinggal membunuh manusia bernama Jungkook itu dan menjadikannya bagian dari kami. Apa susahnya?"** Pemuda pirang itu mendelik marah, tangannya terulur untuk mencengkram kerah kemeja kelabu yang kini dipakai oleh temannya. **"** _ **Slightly**_ **—** _ **atau ku harus panggil Park Jimin**_ **sekarang. Jaga mulutmu. Kalian** _ **mati dan mengikutiku**_ **karena bukan keinginanku, sialan. Kalian berada di sini karena keinginan kalian. Kalian berada di sini untuk menghabiskan nyawaku. Ingat itu** _ **brengsek.**_ **"** Taehyung meringis sakit saat rahangnya dihantam kuat oleh kepalan tangan Jimin.

Keempat _lost boys_ yang berada di sana hanya dapat terdiam. Taehyung benar— _Peterpan_ mereka benar bahwa mereka berada di sini untuk menghabiskan nyawanya. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah nyawa Taehyung— _dan Taehyung adalah sumber kebahagiaan mereka._ Jimin mendecih pelan, ucapan Taehyung telak menampar dirinya. Semua yang Taehyung ucapkan adalah benar dan Jimin tidak akan pernah dapat berkelit dari hal itu. _Nibs;_ atau Seokjin kini melangkahkan kakinya, menepuk pundak Taehyung dan Jimin dengan pelan hingga kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

" **Jimin, biarkan ia memilih. Sudah cukup selama ini ia memberi kita kebahagiaan. Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan kebahagiaannya?"** Seokjin tersenyum tipis saat raut wajah Jimin melunak dan berganti dengan tatapan sendu. Ia merasa egois—namun, ia tidak ingin kehilangan _Peterpan-nya;_ sahabatnya. Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam diam, ia ingin merengkuh Jimin ke dalam dekapannya—ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya jika ia meninggalkan mereka nanti. Ia ingin egois, ia ingin berada di dunia bersama Jungkook; disaat ia juga menginginkan tinggal di _Neverland_ bersama sahabatnya. Bersama seluruh kenangan yang telah ia ukir bersama kelima sahabatnya.

" **Tapi** _ **hyung—**_ **dia hanya akan bernapas dan menjadi** _ **nyata**_ **seutuhnya saat mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku takut Jungkook bukanlah kebahagiannya."** Jimin bergumam lirih, menatap sendu kea rah Seokjin yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Seokjin mengusap bahu Jimin dengan pelan, berharap hal tersebut dapat membuat yang lebih muda menjadi tenang. Ia kembali menatap Taehyung yang kini terlihat _kosong_ dan kebingungan.

" **Taehyung. Kau adalah makhluk yang sangat berarti bagi kami. Kau-lah yang mengajari kami bagaimana berteman—** _ **bagaimana merasa tidak sendiri lagi.**_ **Ini adalah pilihan kami. Kebahagiaan kami ada di sini bukan di dunia lama kami. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu."** Seokjin tersenyum ke arah Taehyung yang kini terdiam, menatapnya tepat pada sepasang netranya yang memicing teduh. Yang lebih tua hendak membuka suaranya lagi sebelum Taehyung berbisik lirih;

" **Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang sudah melanggar janji dan mencoba untuk berhenti menjadi kebahagiaan kalian. Maafkan aku yang membawa kalian untuk ke** _ **sini**_ **. Maafkan aku yang sudah terlampau** _ **jatuh**_ **ke dalam** _ **nya**_ **."**

Mereka terdiam; bingung dengan keadaan yang dialami oleh Taehyung. Serba salah— _semuanya tidak akan ada yang benar_ , karena Taehyung bukanlah manusia; karena Taehyung _bukanlah bagian dari mereka._ Kelima _lost boys_ yang kini berada di sana menatap sendu Taehyung yang mendengus gusar. Kedua netra biru miliknya bergetar dan memerah. Ia ingin menangis namun itu akan _membunuhnya_. Kesedihannya akan membunuh semuanya—dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu dapat terjadi.

" **Aku akan kembali."**

Taehyung bergumam lirih, sebelum dirinya menghilang ke langit— terbang dan _tenggelam di dalam sinar rembulan._ Dan _mereka_ hanya bisa tersenyum kecil; menyadari bahwa mungkin sekarang adalah terakhir kalinya mereka dapat melihat pemuda itu— _menyadari bahwa mereka harus membiarkan Taehyung menggapai kebahagiaannya._

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki apartemennya dengan pelan, melangkahkan kedua tungkai kaki jenjangnya dengan perlahan, dan saat itu juga kedua netra kelamnya membelalak saat melihat sebuah _jar_ yang kini telah hancur berkeping. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berlari; tidak peduli dengan banyaknya pecahan kaca yang kini bisa saja melukai telapak kakinya. Tangannya bergetar dan air mata sudah turun dengan sendirinya saat melihat kertas pemberian Taehyung menghilang, berganti dengan segulung kanvas usang yang terikat oleh serat kayu.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya—suaranya tercekat; tak mampu berkata saat isaknya menahan dan tak dapat keluar dengan gamblang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi— _ia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung._

' _ **Maafkan aku, Jungkook.**_

 _ **Aku tidak dapat bersamamu di sini. Kumohon lupakan aku—buang semua pesanku.**_

 _ **Termasuk pesan ini.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku tidak dapat mengajakmu ke Neverland.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi—kumohon buang pesan ini.**_

 _ **Aku harap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu.'**_

Tangisan Jungkook pecah, tangannya meremat kanvas yang berada digenggamannya. Ia tak peduli kini lututnya terluka akibat tergores pecahan kaca yang tajam—ia tak peduli dirinya yang kesakitan akibat serpihan kaca yang tidak berarti apa-apa menusuk telapaknya yang bergetar takut. Tubuhnya sudah terasa kebas, ia tak mampu merasakan apapun selain sesak di dadanya, ia tak mampu menahan isakannya— _ia tak mampu hidup tanpa Taehyung di sampingnya._

' _setidaknya jangan rampas kenangan kita bersama.'_

' _setidaknya jangan pergi hanya dengan meninggalkan sebuah pesan.'_

' _setidaknya—'_

' _setidaknya jangan membuatku tenggelam disaat aku telah terjatuh.'_

" **Kim Taehyung brengsek!** _ **Setan**_ **sialan—"** Jungkook membiarkan telapak tangannya mengalirkan darah, membiarkan pecahan kaca menusuk dan menggores kulitnya dengan sadis; seperti halnya Taehyung yang tega meninggalkannya—dan merampas semua kenangan mereka. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan serampangan, membiarkan tetesan air mata melebur dengan keringatnya yang kini membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat _berantakan_. Ia ingin mengumpat, ia ingin berteriak dan berharap Taehyung dapat mendengar raungannya.

 _Berharap agar Taehyung dapat kembali untuknya._

Jungkook memutar kembali semua memori di saat ia menemukan secarik kertas bertorehkan tinta hijau yang membuatnya tersenyum pada hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Ia tersenyum pedih saat mengingat bahwa Taehyung selama ini berada di belakangnya, mengikuti dan melindunginya di dalam diam. Jungkook ingat saat dimana Taehyung menunjukkan dirinya di hadapannya; dengan luka dalam yang menggerit perih di sepanjang punggung kokohnya. Jungkook ingat saat napasnya tercekat dan bibirnya kelu—kehilangan kata akan keindahan dunia yang Taehyung beri padanya.

Hingga dirinya ingat bahwa Taehyung selama ini rela _mati_ untuk dirinya. Taehyung rela untuk _tidak bernapas_ deminya. Jungkook terkekeh takut—terkekeh ragu dan menjerit bagai kewarasan telah terenggut dengan begitu cepat dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia memandang bodoh pantulan sinar rembulan yang menjalar tajam ke dalam manik matanya. Semua ini membuatnya kehilangan akalnya, kehilangan rasa tangguh yang sudah ia coba bangun dengan begitu kokoh. Dan Jungkook sudah lelah berharap—Jungkook sudah lelah _berimajinasi._ Jungkook ingin dirinya berhenti menangisi semuanya; _mencoba mati rasa akan seluruh sakit yang menjalar egois di dalam desiran darahnya._

Jungkook berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetar lemas, mencoba untuk berlari dari apartemennya dan berharap ia akan menemukan Taehyung saat tubuhnya berbalik nanti— _dan kembali berharap bahwa pemuda pirang itu akan mengikuti bayangannya lagi._

.

.

.

Jungkook termenung di pinggiran sungai yang sepi, mendudukkan tubuhnya, serta mendongak untuk menatap rambulan yang kini memancarkan sinar kekuningannya yang menghias langit dengan sempurna. Tempat ini adalah tempat di mana ia selalu bernyanyi—melantunkan nada indah di setiap kedua bilah bibirnya terbuka. Dan Jungkook _menyadari_ bahwa Taehyung akan selalu berada di sana; terdiam menikmati alunan suaranya yang melebur menjadi satu dengan desauan angin malam.

" **Kau bodoh, Taehyung. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku** _ **selalu**_ **menyadari kau yang berada di dalam bayanganku?"** Jungkook tersenyum getir—kembali membiarkan air matanya turun dan membasahi kerah kemejanya yang lepek karena air mata dan keringat. Jungkook menggenggam kanvas usang yang diberi Taehyung dengan erat, meringis kecil saat rasa perih menusuk dari telapak tangannya yang terluka.

Jungkook tidak tahu, bahwa kini sosok yang ia tangisi berada di belakangnya; menatapnya di dalam sendu yang menyesakkan dada. Menatapnya penuh harap bahwa Jungkook akan rela untuk ia rengkuh _lagi_ ; berharap bahwa Jungkook dapat merelakannya dan bahagia dengan sendirinya. Jungkook menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan angin malam membelai tubuhnya dengan pelan dan lembut—karena hanya kepada anginlah Jungkook percaya bahwa pesannya untuk Tuhan _akan sampai_ ; pesannya yang berisi untuk mengijinkan dirinya kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan Taehyung yang hangat.

Pemuda dengan surai kelam itu menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikannya kedalam lipatan lututnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, membiarkan embun di rerumputan membasahi kedua telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Ia terlihat amat menyedihkan; terisak sendiri dengan tetesan air yang membanjiri wajah manisnya. Jungkook merasa dingin; merasa sendiri; _dan lagi-lagi merasa kehilangan._ Ia membiarkan rasa amis dan anyir menggelenyar menjadi satu, menyecap darahnya sendiri akibat bibirnya yang terluka karena ia gigit dengan keras. Jungkook ingin terluka untuk yang terakhir kali— _namun_ rasa sesak ini sudah terlewat batas.

Taehyung baru saja muncul di hadapannya, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan, dan membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang yang berlebih karena afeksi yang pemuda itu beri kepadanya. Jungkook kecewa—ia marah karena semua kasih _nyata_ Taehyung begitu singkat. Selama ini ia hanya bisa merasakan seluruh perhatian Taehyung melalui ratusan lembar kertas yang kini sudah hilang direnggut kembali oleh pemuda pirang yang _menghancurkan_ dirinya.

Jungkook terdiam saat _seseorang_ kini menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangannya; membiarkan usapan lembut kini bergetar dan menyentuh ragu luka di telapak tangannya. Ia terdiam dan bungkam saat sentuhan hangat menghilangkan seluruh rasa sakit dan perih pada tangannya. Jungkook masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya, terisak kuat saat dirinya sangat paham— _siapa_ yang kini mengecup tangannya dengan lembut. _Siapa_ yang kini membawa tubuhnya yang menggigil dan bergetar takut ke dalam sebuah rangkuhan hangat yang entah mengapa begitu familiar.

Jantungnya berdegup pelan—bersahutan dengan teratur dengan degup jantung _seseorang_ terkekeh pilu, mencengkram kuat kain yang melapisi punggung kokoh Taehyung dan melesakkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata ke dada bidang yang lebih tua. **"Jantungmu berfungsi namun respirasimu** _ **tidak.**_ **Sialan, kau—** _ **kau makhluk apa**_ **?"**

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, membiarkan air matanya ikut turun saat Jungkook memeluk erat lehernya; menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Taehyung—menumpukan seluruh rasa kebutuhannya akan keberadaan Taehyung di sisinya. Jungkook kembali meremat kuat kaus hitam polos milik Taehyung; menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakkan yang perlahan membuatnya sesak dan pening. Yang lebih tua mengecup dahi Jungkook lama; menikmati desiran halus udara yang membelai keduanya dan merasakan setiap detik kehangatan tubuh Jungkook yang kini berada di dalam rengkuhannya.

" **Aku** _ **Peterpan.**_ **Aku** _ **Peterpan-**_ **mu. Aku yang akan memberimu** _ **kebahagiaan.**_ **"** Taehyung berbisik begitu lirih—menghantarkan sengatan yang begitu manis dan menyakitkan yang bersatu menghujam hati Jungkook yang terlampau lemah terhadap dirinya. Jungkook mendongak; menatap sepasang manik sedalam samudera milik Taehyung dengan kedua manik matanya yang berkaca-kaca. **"Tunjukkan padaku—bahwa kau adalah** _ **Peterpan-ku.**_ **Bawa aku terbang bersamamu.** _ **Bawa aku bersamamu, Taehyung.**_ **"**

Dan saat itu juga, kedua insan yang kini berada di bawah sinar rembulan; mengambang bebas di udara, dengan Taehyung yang merengkuh kuat pinggang Jungkook—dengan remasan kuat Jungkook pada kain yang melapisi bahu tegap Taehyung yang kini merengkuhnya dalam. Semuanya terasa begitu _bebas_ dan _menggembirakan_. Jungkook merasa bahwa ia telah _hidup kembali_.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungkook yang kini menatapnya sendu, menangkup wajah sembab yang lebih muda ke dalam tangannya yang hangat dan lebar. Ia menikmati semua pemandangan indah yang kini semakin jelas dengan biasan cahaya rembulan yang menerangi wajah cantik Jungkook. Yang lebih muda menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan wajahnya dan wajah rupawan milik Taehyung kini berdekatan menghapus jarak.

Keduanya tersenyum sebelum Taehyung menekan bibir tebalnya ke atas bibir Jungkook yang bergerak pasif. Senyuman keduanya tertoreh saat rasa bahagia yang menggelitik kini menjalar memasuki tubuh hangat keduanya. Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Taehyung, membiarkan yang lebih tua mengambil seluruh dominasi di dalam pagutan keduanya. Pemuda pirang itu kini menatap bagaimana cahaya rembulan menyinari wajah Jungkook yang begitu manis dan _sempurna_ ; karena refleksi bulu mata yang terlukis cantik di tulang pipinya. Ia mengamati dalam-dalam kedua mata Jungkook yang tertutup dan hanyut pada ciuman mereka.

Taehyung menutup matanya saat tubuhnya semakin terasa berat—dan semakin berat saat gravitasi menarik perlahan keduanya dari ambang-ambang langit malam. Hingga kini ia dengan perlahan memijakkan kedua telapak kakinya pada rerumputan yang tadi Jungkook duduki, membaringkan tubuh yang lebih muda di bawah dekapannya. Taehyung memagut lembut bibir Jungkook yang semanis madu—dan adiktif layaknya narkotika.

Ia mencintai Jungkook; menyayangi dan mengasihinya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Melebihi kebahagiannya sendiri. Taehyung rela untuk _mati_ demi Jungkook; rela _tersesat_ di dalam pesona manusia secantik Jungkook. Ia sungguh rela meninggalkan _Neverland,_ karena ia tahu— _bahwa Jungkook adalah rumahnya._ Bahwa Jungkook adalah tempat ia kembali pulang.

Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung, menatap wajah yang lebih tua dengan berbinar; air matanya kembali mengalir seiringan dengan jemari tangannya dengan gemetar menangkup wajah yang lebih tua. **"** _ **Hyung—**_ **Taehyung** _ **hyung**_ **… Kau bernapas."** Jungkook dengan gemetar mengusap bibir tebal Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya yang bergetar halus. **"** _ **Hyung**_ **kau bernapas."** Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu terisak kecil, melesakkan wajah manisnya pada bahu tegap Taehyung yang kini bergetar karena perasaan bahagia.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook, mengecup pelipis yang lebih muda dengan perlahan setelah Jungkook mendongak dan mengecup kecil dagu runcingnya. Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi—dan Taehyung sungguh amat mensyukurinya. Jungkook tergelak manis, mengecup bibir Taehyung berulang kali saat pemuda yang berada di atasnya itu mengusap surainya dengan pelan.

" **Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Jungkook. Aku berjanji."** Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik wajah Taehyung hingga hembusan napasnya beradu dengan milik Taehyung; menikmati seluruh hal yang ia harap kini menjadi kenyataan. Taehyung _-nya_ kini berada untuk dirinya. Taehyung _-nya_ kini bernapas untuk menemaninya.

" _ **Hyung—**_ **jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tolong buat aku percaya dengan janjimu. Tolong buat aku percaya bahwa kau akan menemani hari-hariku. Tolong katakan sekali lagi bahwa kau berharap untuk bersama selamanya denganku.** _ **Tolong tunjukkan bahwa kau senang berada di sini bersamaku.**_ **"**

Ucapan Jungkook terhenti bertepatan saat Taehyung kembali membanturkan bibir mereka dengan begitu lembut. Memagutnya penuh kehati-hatian seolah Jungkook adalah sebuah serpihan daun yang telah mongering— _rapuh_ dan begitu _lemah._ Ia ingin melindungi Jungkook selamanya. Di dalam hidupnya. Jungkook tergelak kecil saat Taehyung menyesap bibir bawahnya, membuat pemuda manis itu menjalarkan jemari lentiknya pada surai pirang Taehyung yang terhembus angin malam yang lembut.

" **Perkenalkan, aku adalah Kim Taehyung. Aku adalah** _ **Peterpan-**_ **mu. Aku yang akan menemani hari-harimu. Aku berharap akan selalu bersama selamanya denganmu. Aku sangat senang berada di sini,** _ **bersamamu.**_ **"**

Taehyung kembali menciumnya dengan begitu pelan dan hangat—menunjukkan bahwa kini dirinya dalah _milik_ Jungkook seutuhnya. Bahwa kini ia telah _memiliki_ Jungkook atas kesempurnaan yang dimiliki pemuda yang berada di rengkuhannya. Jungkook mengerang saat Taehyung menghisap kuat lidahnya, membawa seluruh akal sehatnya terbang terbawa angin, dan menghilang di tengah gelapnya langit malam.

Taehyung memutuskan pagutan keduanya, menatap wajah Jungkook yang kini nampak begitu cantik di bawah sinar rembulan yang membias indah. Kedua pipinya terlihat memerah dan penuh; membuat Taehyung mengecupnya dengan gemas. Jungkook terkekeh kecil dan melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung; mengecupnya kecil seolah hal itu adalah hal wajar yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Yang lebih tua kini mnarik wajah Jungkook dengan perlahan, memberi kecupan di sudut bibir Jungkook yang membengkak dengan begitu manis.

" **Kau tidak boleh memancing diriku untuk berbuat lebih dari** _ **ini**_ **Jungkook. Aku bisa terserang** _ **diabetes**_ **karena dirimu yang terlalu manis."**

Jungkook mengerjap polos, menatap manik biru Taehyung yang kini memicing bahaya ke arahnya. Wajah polosnya membuat Taehyung menggeram frustrasi dan kini dengan cepat melesakkan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda.

" **Jangan sok polos seperti itu,** _ **manusia.**_ **"** Jungkook tergelak dan tersentak kecil saat Taehyung mengecup dan menggigiti permukaan kulit porselennya dengan hati-hati. **"Hei, tuan** _ **Peterpan.**_ **Kau juga** _ **manusia sekarang.**_ **"** Jungkook mengerang saat Taehyung menggeritkan gigi seri di atas permukaan kulitnya. Jemari Jungkook menjalar dan mencengkram rambut pirang Taehyung dengan kuat; melampiaskan rasa asing yang menggelitik dirinya ke dalam seluruh eratan ujung jemarinya.

" **Setidaknya aku bukan** _ **manusia sok polos**_ **sepertimu, sayang."** Taehyung berbisik bahaya di hadapan telinganya, mengecupnya dengan sensual, dan menghembuskan napas hangatnya di sana. Jungkook terpejam; merasakan seluruh sentuhan Taehyung yang amat nyata pada dirinya. Ia kembali menangkup wajah tampan pemuda di atasnya, mengecup bibir tebal itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

" **Aku tidak sok polos, tuan Kim."** Jungkook terkekeh saat Taehyung mendengus dan mengelurakan geraman kesal dari dalam suaranya. Ia kembali membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya, berguling-guling pelan hingga kini keduanya terlentang untuk menatap konstelasi yang tertata indah di langit malam.

" **Jungkook, aku mencintaimu."** Ucapan itu terdengar begitu polos dan murni. Taehyung mengatakannya dengan cara yang begitu gamblang dan Jungkook amat menyukainya. Yang lebih muda merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Taehyung, mengusak kecil wajah manisnya pada dada bidang _Peterpan_ -nya.

" **Kau pasti tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuucap, Taehyung."** Yang lebih tua tersenyum kecil, mengusap surai kelam Jungkook dan mengecup dahinya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

" **Aku lebih mencintaimu,** _ **hyung.**_ **"**

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

a/n;

Hallo, maaf lama membawa fanfiksi ini ke chapter yang sesungguhnya. Maaf kalau fanfiksi ini membosankan dan sama sekali tidak menarik :( Serta mohon pengertiannya akan typo yang tersebar… Karena kata seseorang/? Typo itu manusiawi :p Terima kasih ke semua readers yang mau membacanya sampai habis/? Hehe

Dan aku mau berterima kasih banyaaaaaak banget untuk semua yang menemaniku menulis fanfiksi terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis ini. Wkwkwk.

Untuk temanku yang sama sekali tidak memiliki akun FFN, dan yang selalu berada di dalam mimpiku jika aku sedang memimpikan VKook/? **Zenkukijek** (on wattpad), aku sayang kamuh my yeppeun tokki! Semangat belajarnyaaah~

Untuk Kak **redlight-jk** yang aku sayangi karena selalu bikin aku ngakak setiap hari. Dan banyak sekali inspirasi FF ini bersumber dari kakak yang luar biasah ini, heuheu kak kucintah/?

Untuk Kakak-kakak kesayangan aku, **yoonginugget** dan **springyeol** dimana keduanya menganggap mereka adalah milik Yoongi/? Dan aku sebagai anak mereka/?

Untuk Kak **9094** terima kasih banyak udah nemenin aku ngalay di line; walau aku kangen banget zama kakak yang zempat menghilang ngerjain tugas :) [jangan disingkat mulu kalau ngetik kak, jadi typo deh tuh wkwkwk]

Dan untuk kakak bidadari yang sedang hiatus saat ini, kak **Alestie** —kakak pasti bisa semangat lagi! Aku tersentuh karena kita ternyata sama-sama receh, kak. Oh iya... Jangan lupa senyum tiap hari! Ayey~

Untuk semuanya, yang membaca ini… Marhaban yaa Ramadhan :) Semoga kita bisa mendapatkan berkah Ramadhan yaa… Aamiin. Ehehe

Sincerely,

InfinitelyLove


End file.
